The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Separation fastener assemblies have been used for various applications and are generally responsive to a signal for releasing secured components. One type of separation fastener includes a pyrotechnic charge that is detonated to fragment the bolt or nut and release the components. Another type of separation fastener may include a nut having a plurality of discrete segments. The discrete segments are arranged within the fastener assembly to normally retain a bolt. When the separation fastener assembly is pyrotechnically actuated, these discrete nut segments move outward in response to the forces generated by the actuation of the charge and the axial load on the bolt. As a result, the bolt is released.
While known separation fasteners may have proven suitable for their intended applications, a continuous need in the pertinent art remains.